Perdrix "Perdi" Truelove
Perdrix "Perdi" Truelove is the daughter of the "true love" from the Christmas carol "The Twelve Days of Christmas". Romantic to the core, generous and a real kind soul, Perdi is undoubtedly a nice friend to have around. Character Personality Perdi is definitely a romantic. She firmly believes in True Love and True Love's Kiss. To her, "if love isn't true, then what's the point of loving?" She tends to idealize the idea of love and is looking for a true soulmate. She adores the idea of the Sleeping Beauty and Snow White being awoken by a True Love's Kiss and finding love. She is certainly the biggest shipper at school and playing Cupids is one of her favorite activities (hence why she absolutely loves Valentine's Day) Yes, Perdi is what we call a romantic. She's also probably the kindest person around. She loves giving presents and helping around. Perdi is also a pretty perky girl who loves Christmas time, "because everyone is just so nice and gives presents and it's just so great!" She has a talent for cheering up people's mood and is full of good intentions. However, those goods intentions sometimes lead to absolute EFFs (Epic Fairy Fail) because Perdi is very, very clumsy. Like, ''really. ''When she tries to help by, say, catching a book on the shelf for someone who's too short to grab it, chances are she'll trip on something and fall. But Perdi isn't the kind to let failures get her down. Perdi can also be far, far too sensitive. Not that she's touchy, but she tends to overreact to things, especially when it affects others. She doesn't let failures get her down, but said failures certainly affect her. If she bumps into someone in the hallways, she'll most likely apologize a thousand times and offer to do something for the person to be forgiven. She's also kind of gullible too. She believes most of what she's told, but she finds out that you were lying to her, she'll be mad at you for a long time. Perdi is artistically inclined, and has a true talent for painting. She usually paints what she sees, and especially flowers. Appearance Perdi is rather heavy-built, with a slightly imposing figure. Her skin is brown, and her eyes are hazel. She usually smiles happily, and her eyes are sparkling. She has short curly black hair and wears a lot of pinks, pastel blues and light greens. Fairytale – (Fairytale Name here) How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Twelve_Days_of_Christmas_(song) How does (name) come into it? Well, there's nothing much to say. The two lovers in the song married, and nine months later, here was Perdi! Her parents are very much in love with each other still, and are frequently all lovey-dovey, at least in appearanc. Actually, her parents value gifts very much, and if the "true love" (Perdi's dad) was able to give his fiancee so much gifts, it was thanks to a kind fairy who wanted to help him to seduce her. Relationships Family Mother : Dove Truelove (née Amore) Dove is a very protective and loving mom. She loves her family to bits, but Perdi thinks that her mother is too protective. She likes being loved but believes that a mother should always let her child go. Dove sometimes treats her daughter like a little kid and it honestly annoys Perdi. Father : Aimé Truelove Perdi's relationship with her dad is rather good, though he tends to be kind of... absent. He's been out of the house more and more lately, and Perdi wonders why. Though she doesn't suspect there could be anything... wrong behind that. Friends Caspian Canary They're both hopeless romantics and tend to ship the same people. Perdi frequently tries to get Caspian to get a girlfriend, but he always refuses. Pet Perdi doesn't have any pet. She's allergic to bird feathers, so even if she'd love to have a pet canary or dove, she just can't. Romance OPEEEEN Enemies OPEN Trivia *"Perdrix" means "partridge" in French *It refers to the "partridge in a pear tree" of the song *The use of French is because it's said to be the "language of love", so it seemed fitting Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:The 12 Days of Christmas